The invention relates to a dishwasher.
With regard to dishwashers, the operating panel with its control and display elements can be provided in the appliance door. The operating panel implemented as a plastic part can extend over the entire door width at the upper edge of the appliance door.
Such a generic domestic appliance door has an internal door element, facing towards a usable space, on which the operating panel is mounted. The operating panel is in contact with the internal door element by means of an angled panel casing.
In particular when the domestic appliance door is open, lying approximately in a horizontal plane, the liquid dripping off crockery baskets which have been pulled out can penetrate into the interior of the door by way of gaps between the operating panel and the internal door. In order to protect against penetrating liquid, the electronic components associated with the operating panel can be encapsulated in complex housings or the penetrating liquid can be diverted by means of additional parts such as shielding foils or the like. This proves to be very complex for example on account of existing contacts on the wiring harness and the required cutouts in the housing.